Bennett Hoenicker
Bennett Hoenicker is a supporting antagonist of the 1997 Disney comedy film Flubber. He is Chester Hoenicker's son and a former Medfield College student. He was portrayed by famous actor Wil Wheaton who voiced Michael Morningstar in Ben 10 Biography Bennett was sent by his father to Medfield College to get straight As so that he can go to Harvard Business School. However, this wasn't the case when the college started falling on loan payments, prompting Hoenicker to publicly announce that he's going to close down the college if the loan isn't paid by the end of the school year. He's also angered to hear that Bennett is put on academic probation and thrown off the college basketball team due to failing Professor Philip Brainard's chemistry class. Wanting to settle scores, Hoenicker sends in his two security guards Smith and Wesson in an attempt to coerce Brainard in giving Bennett a passing grade, though Bennett warns him that Brainard is not the type of guy that his father would want to push around. Little did he knew that Brainard has created a new energy source known as Flubber, a living green goo that increases in speed as it bounces and flies. This was shown when Brainard applied samples of crystallized Flubber into a hand cream, which he uses to send a golf ball and bowling ball bouncing off into the sky endlessly, accidentally hitting Smith and Wesson twice. Upon returning back to Hoenicker's mansion, Smith and Wesson explain their story about the Flubber, though Hoenicker doesn't believe them as he thinks they've gone drinking, even after they revealed the head injuries they received from the bouncing balls. During the basketball game between the Medfield Squirrels and Rutland Rangers, Bennett is upset to see the Medfield players being beaten down by the more skilled Rutland players during the first half of the game. He is even more upset at his father for placing a bet of $20,000 in favor of Rutland, though Hoenicker reminds him that he was thrown off the Medfield team. However, in the second half, the Medfield players turned the tables to win the game, thanks to Brainard applying Flubber-coated tacks on their shoes and the same hand cream on their hands to improve their abilities. Upon witnessing this, Bennett happily cheers for his former team, much to the annoyance of his father, who realized that Smith and Wesson were telling the truth about the Flubber and deduced that Brainard has something to do with it. Bennett was surprised to hear that his father witnessed Brainard riding home on his flying car, eventually learning about Brainard's true plan to use the Flubber in raising enough money to pay off the loan and save Medfield College from closure. Bennett then tags along with his father's new plan to steal the Flubber and transform the energy industry for profit. To that end, Smith and Wesson broke into Brainard's house and steal the Flubber after destroying Brainard's robot assistant Weebo when she tried to stop them. Upon returning home with Medfield College President Sara Reynolds, Brainard is horrified to see that the Flubber have been stolen and that Weebo is destroyed. Deciding to settle scores with Hoenicker, Brainard cooks up a plan with Sara in confronting Hoenicker under a false pretense of selling the Flubber, eventually learning that Hoenicker has hired former Rutland professor Wilson Croft to study and exploit the Flubber for profit. Applied with Flubber-coated tacks on their shoes and the same hand-cream, Brainard and Sara defeat Croft, Smith and Wesson, prompting an annoyed Bennett to grab a glass ashtray in an attempt to smack Brainard in the head. However, Brainard applied fluid Flubber on his butt and jumps up, causing the ashtray to deflect and hit Bennett on the head, knocking him out. It is unknown what happened to Bennett afterwards, though it can be implied that he, along with his father and their men, are arrested and sent to prison. Brainard would later use his flying car to form a deal with the Ford Motor Company (since it was a vintage Ford Thunderbird), allowing him and Sara to gain enough money to save Medfield College from closure. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Scapegoat Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Cheater Category:Blackmailers Category:Mobsters Category:Opportunists Category:Enforcer